A Matter of Propriety
by Nimaranel
Summary: Courtship is never easy, especially when putting together a proper, slightly stuffy Slytherin alumni and a bookish, independent Ravenclaw alumni.
1. Lifestyles

**A Matter of Propriety**

**One: Lifestyles **

Padma Patil had fallen asleep among some of her favourite books again. Her dark skinned cheek rested against the worn and slightly musty pages of her current reading- _Herbalist Approaches to the Potions Orientated Healer_, which had become one of her favourite books to page through when she had some free time. Not that she was particularly inclined to only brew potions to help ease the pain and discomfort of others when it came to magical mishaps, but it was always interesting to get a new perspective on different sides to the subject she'd slowly begun to dedicate her life to.

Of course, she hadn't meant to fall asleep in the middle of the book shop. It was already getting late and only a few patrons were left mingling in the store. The clerk had begun to clear everything up and twittered loudly, burst into the section where Padma had curled herself up with her books. "Excuse me!" The voice startled Padma as she jerked from the sleep she'd fallen into. "I'm closing shop so please, if you wish to purchase something, pay now." Padma looked guiltily at the books in front of her, knowing full well that she shouldn't be taking anymore new reading materials home with her. The bookcases she owned were already charmed to hold three extra rows behind the books she had but that still meant she had a mountain of reading materials that she really shouldn't continue to collect until she finally got around to reading half of them.

As the clerk left the woman to gather her things, a pair of hazel eyes watched, amused, from the sides. As she struggled to gather everything, the man stepped into the light, hesitating for a moment. "Do you need some help with your books, Miss Patil?"

The formal, clipped tone and the use of her surname in such a polite manner could leave little doubt in who was addressing her. Padma paused before her eyes turned to see Theodore Nott standing in the aisle, a neutral expression on his face as he waited for an answer.

"If you wouldn't mind," Padma said after a long moment. They worked in silence, gathering up the books she had strewn across the table, carefully placing each where they belonged on the shelves. Yet, as Nott began to place the book Padma had fallen asleep on, she cut in, "Wait, not that one!"

He frowned lightly, glancing to the title before placing the book back down on the table. "A bit of light reading I see?" His tone had a lighter note to it, as if he'd have liked to tease her but didn't know if it would be quite proper. While the two had known one another in school and had classes together, they'd always classified the other as an acquaintance, someone to speak with politely when you ran into them but otherwise not communicate outside of random encounters with them. They were both exceedingly polite when they met up with one another in the world but outside of that, it seemed that neither knew one thing about the other that wasn't common knowledge.

He was surprised when Padma smiled back. "Just a bit," She finished placing her final book upon the row, making sure it was neat and in order before she picked up the massive book she'd fallen in love with off the table. "I'm sure I could do without another book but there's a lot in here that I've found particularly interesting."

"Not surprising, I'm sure," Nott agreed as he placed his last book upon the row. "I've heard you're making quite an impression upon the staff at St. Mungos."

Padma blushed. "I suppose, if that's what they're saying…" Secretly, she was quite proud, yet found modesty won in the long run when she was confronted with compliments and praise about her work. Thankfully, the blush was light, vanishing after a moment when she cleared her throat. "I'm not the only one making an impression on the world. I hear you've taken on some big cases and won."

Nott nodded his head, shrugging in a nonchalant and confident manner. "Yes, I have." It was this confidence that helped him win some of the bigger cases the wizarding world had seen in ages. Scandals involving some key members of the Ministry had led to a new reform and Nott had been one of the lead prosecutors on the case. It had been high profile, splitting the community for the weeks that it dragged through but, in the end, had been for the good of everyone it seemed.

There was so much about the world that Padma didn't quite understand right then. Despite the overwhelming evidence that there was Death Eater activity happening throughout the community, the Ministry refused to provide a statement to the public. People had vanished recently and there was a tense feeling in the air. There was danger and there was very little anyone seemed able to do about it. Her twin, Parvati, had begged Padma to come and stay with her and her husband for a spell but Padma had refused it in the end. Despite how much she got along with her sister, trying to get along with Draco Malfoy was a different story all together.

"I suppose I should pay for this," Padma said after a long moment of silence stretched between the two. Slipping past the tall form of Nott, she moved to the register, digging through her purse to carefully count out the coins that were required to pay for it. Yet, as she turned around (the book securely in her arms) she saw Nott was standing in wait by the door.

"You're not going out on your own, are you?" He questioned, his tone clipped and incredulous. There was a flare inside Padma's chest as a surge of irritation erupted.

"Yes, I am," She replied in a heated tone. "It's not uncommon for a woman to go about on her own, even when it's dark out. It's not like I'm completely defenseless." Nott seemed taken aback as their eyes locked, though his expression of irritation he felt melted away as he shrugged.

"It's not right to let a lady walk home alone. Please, let me escort you." It wasn't so much a question as a remark. He held the door open for her and Padma hesitated for a moment before she crossed the threshold and moved into the night air. She paused, waiting for him as he followed, hands in his pockets as he paused as well. "Which direction?"

"This way," Padma turned right and, walking slowly (and with Nott at her side), they made their way down the long stretch of alley that would lead them out into London. Padma knew she could have simply apperated, though the idea of getting some night air had been appealing. She liked being able to make choices like this: whether or not she wanted to sit outside for a while after dinner or if she'd like to take a stroll early in the day or any other sorts of things. She liked having freedom to do what she pleased (though with a bit of structure, mind you) and usually abhorred anyone infringing upon this right she held so dear. Yet she didn't feel so much contempt towards Nott as she held towards others that knew better than to do anything like this.

They walked in a mixture of comfortable and slightly awkward silence, pausing only to wait for light changes before moving along. There were a few moments when they passed others that Nott drew 

slightly closer than he had before, a hand lingering just below her elbow, falling back a few paces once again when they were on their own.

"Well, this is me," Padma said finally, her footsteps coming to a half before the flat she'd only recently moved into. "Thank you for walking me home," She added after a moment.

"It was nothing." He was silent a moment before he gave a light, wry smile. "Enjoy the reading. Let me know if there's anything interesting there." He turned to leave but Padma called after him.

"I'll owl you, then, if I find anything interesting."

"Or perhaps we could have tea sometime this week? If you're not busy."

The question perplexed Padma as she frowned lightly, hugging the book close to her chest. Parvati would have been all over this, giggling and squealing about how her sister had been asked on a date. But, of course, that was hardly what was offered in front of her. It was a chance to get to know this mysterious man and have an intellectual discussion with someone who, more than likely, would challenge her thinking.

"Perhaps," She answered finally, moving up the first few steps. "I'll let you know."

Nott waited outside her flat until he saw the light go on inside before going on his way again. Three days later, he wasn't surprised when he received an owl from Miss Patil, a slight smile slipping across his lips. Two days after that, he spotted her in the tea parlor and, from across the room, they shared a slight smile before he sat and their heated discussion of the contents of her new favourite book began.

And somewhere in between the tea cakes and leaving, the start of a friendship blossomed.

--

_Author's Notes: _ Hello guys! I know, I still have a story on hold, but I got very inspired to start this. AMOP is a dedication to one of my biggest OTP's. It's kinda sad how much I love this pairing. Anyways, please, drop a review if you feel you want and stay tuned! A note to know, also, all chapters are inspired by some sort of prompt and the title of said prompt will be the chapter title for each update I make.


	2. Cold hands, cold feet

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Two: Cold hands, cold feet**

He waited out in the chilly late October air, hands forced into his coat pockets, staring upwards at the strange monstrosity that had been a landmark upon the London skyline for the past three years. A frown crossed Theodore Nott's face as he sighed, lips quirked into a strange half-grimace as he tilted his head upwards. Yes, the muggles had been successful in building the famed London Eye, but it was still a far cry from some of the amazing things their own kind had seen in the parallel world where true magic existed.

He would have continued to look upwards had he not been interrupted by a voice from behind him. "That's funny. I could have _sworn_ you never took a day off." Padma Patil visibly shuddered at the chilly wind blowing from the north, frowning lightly. "Chilly autumn, I must say," She added as she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I don't," Nott replied easily, a light smirk crossing his lips as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Funny, I could've _sworn_ you never took a day off either."

Padma snorted lightly. "Only the afternoon," She replied as she glanced upwards at the Ferris wheel. "Well, c'mon then, if you want to ride it…" He followed behind her as they paid for their tickets (though Nott insisted on paying for Padma), finding themselves squished into the room-sized box with another couple. The box swayed a bit, Padma pressing her nose up against the glass as they began to move up and up into the sky. "Look, you can see all sorts of stuff from up here."

"What'd you think we were going to see?"

Padma couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not as she simply shrugged her shoulders, keeping her back to him and the others in the car. "I'm assuming you didn't have a huge case load to deal with today, since you managed to get away from the office?"

"Nothing that couldn't be done another day," Nott came to stand just beside her, peering down at the city below them. "I was just surprised to see you taking time off. Last time I checked, you didn't take time away from the hospital."

Padma made a face in the glass. "I suppose I was just sick of being there today. I don't know really—I know Parvati would have a field day to know I was off attempting to have a social life. She worries I'm not doing enough for myself and I keep telling her I'm just fine but she insists on making sure I have something to do when I'm not working."

"She must love you a lot," Nott mused aloud as he watched Padma out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, she does," Padma sighed as she turned around to face him, arms folded across her chest. "I mean, having a twin means we share this bond, I guess, and it's great sometimes but not so great at others, if you know what I mean."

"Actually," Nott said after a moment of thoughtfulness, "I don't." He paused a moment before he continued in a softer voice, uncomfortable with the idea of the others in the car listening to this 

conversation, "I was an only child. My father was a driven man, enough so that he wasn't home often and I only knew my mother for a short period of time. The love you're describing isn't an everyday occurrence, sadly."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Padma gave an apologetic murmur as she glanced his way. To her surprised, she saw him frowning in response. "What?"

"I wasn't looking for pity," He grumbled in a clipped tone. "I don't need any extra pity."

"That wasn't my intention," She snapped back in a quiet tone, giving him a light scowl and a roll of her eyes.

"Good."

"Fine."

They were silent for another long bout of the climb up towards the sky. The car rocked back and forth slightly and Padma firmly planted her feet to the ground, refusing to glance back at Nott, who was also fixing his wounded pride. Yet a chance glance back gave her a different view; the couple that had boarded with them were off snogging in the corner of the box. Padma tutted, rolling her eyes as she muttered, "Figures."

"Why's that?" Nott ventured to ask after a moment, eyes trained on Padma.

"Everyone I know is managing to pair up," She said in a disgruntled tone. "No matter who they were before, they suddenly decided to pair up with someone and become a couple of sorts. I'm not sure how I feel about it." She sniffed before adding, "Well, that and it seems my family thinks I should be one of these couples, pairing myself with some nice boy." She paused before adding, "Well, a nice _pure blood_ boy," She rolled her eyes, disgusted that her family had standards like those. Old fashioned is what Padma called it and she couldn't stand it, to be honest.

"Now, you're making all of these relationships seem like farces," Nott pointed out in an objective manner as he gazed out over London. "I may even go so far to say that you sound bitter."

"Well I'm not," Padma replied in an irked tone. "I'm merely stating that the idea of companionship merely for the sake of being with someone is a stupid idea and something I wouldn't entertain. Why should I be with someone merely because I want a relationship?"

"People do many different things without much reason or thought behind it," Nott argued lightly. "Some even go through great lengths to find companionship merely because they are lonely."

"Merlin knows I'm not going to be one of those people," Padma replied firmly. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a smile waver across his features but, when she looked, the expression had changed and the moment was lost.

The ride ended as the two of them exited off the Eye, walking down along the river. Padma shivered as a cold wind blew straight at them. "Cold?"

"A little, yeah." She nodded her head, arms crossing over her chest as she frowned against the wind.

"Let me…" Nott moved in closer, discreetly removing his wand from his coat pocket. Quietly, he muttered a spell and Padma found she was warm, from the tips of her fingers down to her little toe. "Better?"

"I could've done it myself, you know," Padma argued lightly, though she didn't seem displeased.

Nott only gave a strange, enigmatic smile. "I know."


	3. Artificial Light

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Three: Artificial Light**

"Here, try this."

"No, really, I can't-"

"But it's _really_ quite good!" Padma frowned as she sunk back into her chair. It had been trying enough to get Nott to agree to get away from his desk (and just as much willpower to do the same for herself) in order to sit down together and eat lunch away from his work (and hers, come to think of it). Since Padma had done the picking, she'd chosen Indian (because, honestly, she couldn't make most of her favourites as well as this place could) though found herself slightly disheartened to learn Nott had never tried any of it before, nor had he any interest ion really branching out. "If you don't try something, you'll never know if you like it," Padma argued as she ate a bite of her curried rice. "Seriously how can you not want to try this? It smells fabulous!"

"It's spicy and I don't like spicy," Nott argued in response as he leaned back in his chair, content with what Padma considered 'bland' cuisine. He looked impeccably crisp in his ironed suit and tie, sandy hair brushed back a bit; he looked every part of a prosecutor. Padma looked just as neat, dress slacks pressed that morning, her button down shirt wrinkled lonely from her position in the chair; arms crossed, curled in somewhat as she gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, what _do_ you like then?" She asked, leaning forwards as she took another bite from her curried rice, raising a brow at him, challenging him to say something different this time.

"Fine," Nott placed both hands upon the table, fingers entwined as he paused for thought. "I enjoy a good debate—not surprising to you, I'm sure," She had given him a slight smirk at his comment but let him continue speaking as she picked at her food, "Old book smell, I love, because of all the interesting finds I come across when encountered with it. I like reading anything offered to me," He paused, adding in a softer voice so that Padma had to lean in slightly, "I also enjoy learning about some of the muggle technologies out today. It's all fascinating work, I have to admit, and more than I'd have thought those without magic have. So there." He quirked a brow before he added in his normal tone again, "So now it's your turn. What do you enjoy, Miss Patil?"

Somewhat satisfied with his answer, Padma ticked off her likes upon her fingers as she began, "Spice. Merlin, I love having anything spicy. Plain food can't do—it has to have some kick in it or I won't eat it. I love a good, red wine to go with my dinner. My father's library is something I've always loved, since there was always something new and interesting to find in it when I was a child. I like rainy days, even when it's cold, because it just feels refreshing to me. And I like Quidditch—not enough to play, for I'm sure I'd be an awful player, but enough to follow it on and off again when I find the time."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"I just wouldn't have pegged you for a Quidditch fan," Nott ventured a small smirk of his own, to which Padma laughed aloud.

"I've got many surprises hidden up my sleeve, Mister Nott, as I'm sure you've become aware of in the past few weeks."

He only smiled in response before venturing into a new topic. "So, now that we've covered likes, what do you dislike?"

"Well," Padma considered a moment before she started, "the colour beige, cats, being told what to do…" She laughed. "I'm afraid my list could go on forever. I've said a few, now it's your turn."

"I hate the light the Ministry Janitors use for sunny days," Nott admitted, a look of strange discomfort on his features. "It's not real and it feels so false to have sunlight down there anyways."

"That's a strange thing to dislike," Padma commented lightly. Nott only shrugged his shoulders. Yet, as they lapsed again into silence, she caught him eyeing some of the colourful food upon her plate. Smirking lightly, she paused in her eating. "You sure you don't want a taste of this? I'm serious—it's to _die_ for," There was a wicked grin on her face when he mutely accepted a piece of the meat, watching his reaction as he bit into it.

"Merlin!" Nott gave a little gasp, as if choking a moment before reaching swiftly for his glass of water. "Is Indian food always this bloody hot?"

There was no real response, leaving Padma laughing instead. And, once the spice had calmed, Nott managed something of a smile, if only to appease her.


	4. So shaken as we are

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Four: ****So shaken as we are**

He didn't know that he'd find her out there. She sat, completely erect, eyes closed, as if she were trying very hard to keep herself completely together. The park was filled with noise; the small children running to and fro with their friends, mothers chiding them for their behavior, the sounds of others walking and talking. Yet Padma seemed completely lost, closing herself off from the outside world in some attempt to stay calm. He could see her body, tensed upon the bench as anyone passed, though her eyes didn't dare open.

Somewhere inside his chest, he felt a strange pluck of pity for her.

Nowhere in his plans had he thought about going over there, yet that's exactly what happened. He approached the bench, watching her body tense before his voice broke into the din around them. "Is this spot taken?"

Her eyes opened then as she tilted her head upwards to gaze at him, a mixture of confusion and curiosity crossing her features as she responded, "Sure. I'm not the owner of it, so you're free to do what you like." Her voice had a strange note to it, hardened and prickly as she scooted over to make more room upon the bench that she had, indeed, been hoarding for most of the afternoon. Nott sat carefully, keeping space between them as she seemed to dictate with her body language. For the longest time they sat in companionable silence before he broke it.

"Are you all right?" There was genuine concern in his usual brusque and neutral tone as he chanced a sideways glance at the woman.

"I'm fine." She replied icily, arms wrapping around her torso, staring blankly towards the children at play.

"You're not," Nott ventured out, cutting her off a moment later when he realized he was about to get a fight for them. "You've been threatened by Rodolphus Lestrange in broad daylight, your brother-in-law is having your place checked for any dark magic and rewarding it as we speak, and everyone keeps asking you the same question so you've obviously become irritable about it and try to shrug it off but you're not fine." He paused before he added, "If you were fine, you'd probably be back at work or, if out here for the fun of it, watching the children and commenting to me, dryly, about how they should be raised to be less like hellions that they appear to be today."

Somewhere in the middle of his speech, he got a small smile that curved upon her lips. But it didn't last as she sighed, her front cracking slightly. She drooped a bit, much like a flower that wasn't given enough sunlight, eyes closed still as she tried to bring it all back up again. She didn't want to think about it, that was obvious, and Nott felt bad for bringing it up. But what could he do? There wasn't a lot he, as a wizard, could do, though he knew he could try to look into what might be done on the side of the law. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he nearly missed Padma's next words.

"When did you learn to know me so well?"

"I'm not entirely sure," He replied honestly.

"When're you going to start calling me by my first name?" Padma asked softly.

"Only when you start calling me by mine," He responded casually.

"All right then, Theodore-" But she was cut off by a hand raised in the air, a curious smile on his features as he stopped her.

"Theo, please."

"Theo it is," Padma offered a small, weary smile as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Padma," Theo replied in the same manner, waiting a moment before he lay a hand upon her arm. She stiffened for a moment, eyes opening again as a light frown creased her lips. But, slowly, she either came to ignore it or she simply didn't mind.

"It'll be better soon, won't it?" Padma asked after a few moments.

"One only has to hope so," Theo replied gravely. "One only has to hope…"


	5. Blindsided

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Five: Blindsided**

It wasn't logical for Padma to be head over heels for someone she had only just begun to know. It was pure madness if you asked her. This was an action saved for her twin sister who, before marriage, had fallen in and out of love week in and week out that Padma had no longer tried to keep all the names straight. But, for all her fussing and uncertainty, she couldn't deny that she had done exactly that.

Men were a confusing species, if you asked Padma, especially when she had been younger. She'd had her fair share of flirtations (mostly when Parvati thought she'd found The One for her twin and absolutely insisted upon the two meeting) but nothing serious. But now? Now she looked forward to her meetings with Theo, happy to spend her afternoons discussion an obscure topic, or simply talking about anything, usually trying to see if she'd succeed in getting him to laugh or smile, as he seemed more prone to doing now that they'd spent a great deal of time together.

Still…Padma remained firmly on her side of the fence. She was either unable or unwilling (she wasn't sure which) to take that dangerous first step towards a redefinition of their tentative attraction. It was a step into the unknown that no book or theory she had ever studied could give her advice upon. There had to be an easier way, she thought, making lists of the pros and cons of such a move, unable to come to any longstanding conclusion at the end of it.

It wasn't logical, and yet, somehow, it all made sense.

--

Theo didn't need anything or anyone else in his life. He was content in the house he'd been left in the event of his father's death, burying himself within the library for hours at a time when he wasn't already occupied with his work. His work was the most time consuming, taking up precious minutes of each day as he read over cases, preparing to speak before court, and generally attempting to keep himself free of office politics. He was a planner, with many ideas in his head about what he wanted to do and what he was meant to do with his life in the near (and sometimes the distant) future. But, for all his planning, he couldn't have planned Padma.

Usually Theo was irritated at even the smallest hitches in his plans, frowning and grumbling as he tried to rewrite it to how things were supposed to be. Yet he found her company soothing, invigorating, and pleasantly interesting. She was a breath of fresh air he'd never known and something always brought him back to her, no matter where their conversations took them. The most surprising thing was, she made him laugh.

This, of course, meant that, in light of the change, he had no set plan anymore; no absolute way of going about this in a logical, sensible way. Some would speak on how that was the way of it, that he should just let go and free-fall into the emotions but Theo didn't quite see eye-to-eye with anyone who spoke like that.

Other women had caught his eye from time to time, but he usually found underlying flaws within each and every one of them before things got trickier and complicated. Theo hated complicated. Relationships with him rarely lasted and yet, somehow, he found himself always gravitating back to Padma.

It didn't make sense. And, yet, somehow it did.


	6. I think of you

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Six: I think of you**

Theodore Nott couldn't concentrate. This usually wasn't a problem he ran into—in the din that the courtroom provided, he could seamlessly convey his point without losing his train of thought. He was an expert at blocking out the distractions that made his work hard to do on certain days and kept his head above the work he was given easily enough. But, despite all his effective ways of keeping himself on task, nothing could have prepared him for that afternoon.

His lunch had been a boring one with dull men discussing dull subjects when Theo had work to do. Honestly, they could have found time to talk of the latest Quidditch scores and of their families later on when he wasn't pressed for time. He had cases sitting on his desk, calls to make and research to finish before he was to go to court next Thursday. He didn't have time for anything beyond his work and was grateful when the old doddering men decided it was time to return to their work again. They were important to the firm but Theo found them dull as rocks most days. Yes, some of them had some interesting ideas on how to run the firm but none of them had really been put into practice as of yet. Theo had his own ideas and, since he was closing in on promotion, he knew that his ideas would be the ones they'd look at and not the ideas of the old fools that had once run this place.

There were notes to see to and owls to answer when Theo returned from his lunch meeting. All things Theo would look into in a moment as he closed the door to his small office. Not the biggest space in the world but it was his. It was a step in the door and, with just enough focus Theo would be pushing himself closer and closer to the top of the ladder here. He'd be the one in charge and that idea settled rather well with Theo. So much so that, lost in his head with thoughts of a firm one day run by him, Theo didn't notice the package sitting on his desk until he sat down. A frown creased his brow, head tilted to the side as he looked over the parcel.

It was a small package, wrapped carefully in brown paper with a letter attached to the front. Neat, cursive writing had penned 'Mister Theodore Nott' upon the envelope and, curious, Theo snatched it from the parcel, opening the letter carefully.

_Dear Theo,_

_I hope you don't find this too presumptuous of me but I found a copy of one of my favorite books at a little book shop not too far from home. I know you expressed interest in exploring some new authors so I thought you'd enjoy trying this one for a size. I do hope you enjoy it—it's a story I myself re-read over and over again._

There were a few small, scratched out parts that Theo tried to make out but the ink had blotted the spaces up, making the sentences that had been half-started impossible to read. Shrugging, he continued to read on.

_I do hope you enjoy this and that you continue to have a good day at work (I hope you don't mind me sending it now, I just figured it would be a nice treat for the end of the day). I was also thinking, once you finish, that we could have dinner. Let me know what times and date would work best for you._

Another small section where a few half started words had been crossed out, then—

_Your friend,_

_Padma S. Patil_

Growing more and more curious by the moment, Theo carefully folded the parchment back into the envelope, setting his sights upon the parcel in front of him. Hands tore at the brown wrapping, revealing a worn book. A copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ rested in his hands and for once, Theo didn't know what to say. Fingers flipped through the pages, flipping the book over to read the back. An interesting choice, sending him a book by a muggle author. He had heard about Jane Austen before but he had never been allowed to read anything from the outside world. Everything in his library was strictly by authors who had some sort of magical heritage. Yes, he had looked in little shops for books that piqued his interest, but something kept him from buying anything from them.

A slow, steady smile stretched across his features a, focus for his work completely gone, he opened to the first page. "_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife_…"

_Dear Padma,_

_I thank you for the book. I've begun reading it and have thus far found it enjoyable. Miss Austen has a lyrical way of writing her prose and I'm quite certain I've known quite a few Mrs. Bennett's in my lifetime—enough to make her character quite real for me. I'm not finished just yet but I wanted to touch upon the invitation for dinner before it got too late in the season. I know Christmas is coming up and many people have plans for all sorts of events and I wouldn't want to lose my chance at having a meal with you before the year is up._

_If you have no objections, I can pick you up the evening of the 8__th__ at seven o'clock sharp. Please, let me know if this date and time is suitable for you. _

_Yours,_

_Theodore M. Nott_

A few half scratched out words near the end before—

_P.S. If the date and time do work for you, be sure to wear eveningwear. _

Padma gave a little smile as she reread the letter. Her eyes drifted back to the envelope where, upon opening it, a simple bracelet had fallen out. A delicate book charm hung from the silver setting, along with a small star and an eagle. Turning it over in her hand, Padma glanced to the little note that had been attached to it (_I saw these charms and I thought of you. I hope it's to your tastes_) before slipping it onto her wrist, clasping it and letting her hand drop back down, the charm bracelet hanging perfectly in place.


	7. Gravity

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Seven: Gravity**

"I'll bet you can't go an entire day in the muggle world," She challenged one lazy evening as all topics of conversation died away, leaving the two of them without much to do. Glasses of wine lay abandoned upon the table in front of them in the little wizarding pub, quickly picked up by the waitress when she came through. Padma was smirking, watching Theo, the challenge clear in her face.

"You do, huh?" He replied with lazy confidence.

"Oh I do," She laughed. Of course, she knew he would take the bait that lay before him, if only to prove her wrong in this statement.

A date and time were set and, shaking upon it, the two parted, meeting again in the early morning on the aforementioned time and date. It was a chilly day and a bit overcast but both seemed in high enough spirits. It was almost Christmas in London and all over the place there were little bits of cheer and lights all across town. When he got cold, he tried to discreetly place a warming charm over them. Padma, however, stilled his hand.

"Didn't I mention that today was magic free?" Oh, he wanted to wipe that innocent (and slightly cheeky) smile off her face. Yet, he'd agreed to it and, following along after her, made good of the day. They went through museums, walked in the cold to see different monuments, spent the afternoon in an all too crowded pub, and rode public transportation.

They sat together on the tube (Theo was quite tired of hearing the voice telling him to mind the gap at every single stop they made) when he finally asked the question he'd been burning to ask the entire day. "How in Merlin's name do you know how to work all this muggle stuff?" He had to lean in close to speak to her and to be heard, something he found he didn't mind too much. He could smell a linger jasmine perfume just behind her ear and it was particularly pleasing to the senses after being trapped on the tube with tourists and Londoners alike that didn't always smell particularly nice to Theo. Padma, once again, was a breath of fresh air to him, another peculiar thing he had taken note of. "You're from a bloodline that gives you privileges to magic and yet you're here riding the tube and spending your day without magic."

Padma gave a little laugh. "Curiosity, of course," She replied easily, flicking a strand of black hair away from her face, leaning in close to him so she, in turn, could be heard. Her breath tickled his neck and it sent a small shiver down his spine. "I mean, there's a whole world outside of the one I grew up in. My sister may be content to remain there, but I wanted to see things…to _know_ things." A small shrug. "Besides, you have to admit, today was fun, wasn't it?"

Theo gave a noncommittal shrug and they rode on in silence. Padma had closed her eyes and leaned herself up against the clear plastic that separated her seat from the entryway to the tube. All it took was one good jolt and a little bit of gravity for her head to loll to the other side. Her cheek pressed gently to his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Theo stiffened only slightly, holding his breath as he wondered if she would come awake again and come to her senses and move away from him with a muttered apology. But none of these things happened as she remained exactly where she was.

It shouldn't have meant anything, Theo reminded himself as he tried to still his heartbeat, which thudded in his heart. Yet, somehow, he knew it did mean something as he gently shifted, resting his arm on the back of her seat and, by proxy, fingers brushing against her shoulder.

It was then that Theo could finally admit today had been a very good day indeed.


	8. Rumours

**A Matter of Propriety**

**Eight: Rumors**

"How did you know that Draco was the one?" Leaning back lazily into the cream colored sofa in the parlor that Parvati had all to herself in the Malfoy Mansion, Padma folded her arms, staring at the fire that was burning strong in the hearth. It thawed her out, drying her from the sleet that was falling outside. Even her warming spell had left her hands freezing as she attempted to keep her umbrella upright against the wind that blew through the streets today. It was a dreary winter day but Padma felt at ease in her sister's home. The house elves had come through with steaming black tea and a tray of little cookies and sandwiches for the girls to nibble on as they lazed around through the afternoon.

Taking a sip of her tea (three sugars and some milk), Parvati considered the question with severity. "Well," She said in a slow voice, "I guess when you know, you just _know_." This is what made the sisters different as Padma sipped at her cup of tea (just milk), frowning lightly. Parvati was all about feelings and how something made her feel; Padma wanted to know the mechanics behind the feelings, a concept that didn't work with her sister.

"Yes, I understand that bit," Padma replied after a moment of thought, "but _how_ did you know? Just knowing really isn't an adequate response and you know it." Parvati made a face over the sandwich tray, which Padma made right back before the girls dissipated into giggles. Recomposing herself (though with an impish smile on her lips), Parvati took a sandwich, popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Why all the questions about me and Draco?" There was a sly look in her eyes that never failed to make Padma a little uneasy, as though Parvati knew more about things than it seemed.

"No reason, I'm just curious," Padma shifted her eyes from her sister to the tray, grabbing a biscuit and stuffing that into her mouth so she didn't have to say anything more. Parvati continued to eye her with that strange, knowing look. "What?" Padma added through her mouthful, frowning a little.

"I've heard you've been spending a lot of your time with a certain lawyer," Parvati cooed, smirking a little. Padma couldn't hide the blush that crept up her neck and into her face. "When were you planning on telling me about him? I thought we shared _everything_!" Her expression changed from knowing to pouting, lower lip jutting out as she frowned a little at her twin. "I mean, I had to catch this from Daphne and its all fine and well if it's about someone I don't know but when this juicy bit of gossip about the notorious loner seeing my _sister_ has to come to me through the grapevine…" Parvati puffed up a bit, indignant as she took another bite of her sandwich. "It's just not _right_!"

"That's why it's called _gossip_," Padma stated wryly. "Besides, Theo and I are simply friends, nothing more and nothing less so you can tell your society girls that they have their information incorrect." For now at least, she added silently as she took another sip of tea to distract herself from answering any other inquiries that her sister had. She didn't want to jinx anything, not when there was some precarious understanding between them, an unspoken thing that neither rejected nor acknowledged. Parvati could talk about it lightly but Padma knew the situation wasn't exactly a light one, not to her. Affection was mutual, that much she knew. But how far did it go?

She was so lost in thought that it took a moment before she heard her sister calling her name. Her head snapped up again and Parvati rolled her eyes lightly. "I hardly think it's gossip, not with the look you've got on your face there." Another smug smile and Padma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, not _entirely_ gossip," Padma admitted slowly as she set her tea back down, curling a leg beneath her, attempting to shift position on the couch. "I mean…I'm not entirely sure what's there. We're friends but I keep feeling like there's something more but I don't know what that something more _is_, you know?"

Parvati nodded sagely from her seat by the fire. "Well, does he find reasons to hold your hand or touch you? Do you catch him staring? Does he find ways to spend time with you?" Padma bit her lower lip.

"Yes, sometimes for all of those. I mean, he's just a gentleman and I don't know what to think." Her teeth worried her lower lip, sighing. "Why is this so hard to figure out?" Padma's logical mind couldn't comprehend why this was such a hard problem to solve. There should have been an easy solution in front of her eyes but thus far she couldn't see one.

"Love isn't logical, Pads," Parvati said softly and Padma knew she was right. But she had to say one final thing on the matter.

"I'm not in love." _Not yet, at least_.

**author's note**: Hey folks! I know, it's been a while but, with school gone and then finding myself without internet, I was able to get cracking and actually get some of these written. I'm really enjoying reading the reviews so please, keep them coming :D They make me happy and keep me writing. I should have at least one, if not two, more coming up in the next couple weeks. Until then, thanks for reading and keep telling me what you think!


End file.
